


Joys of Summer

by DebraHicks



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: Once more success is snatched out of Dietrich's hands.  Maybe the man responsible can make it up to him.
Relationships: Hans Dietrich/Sam Troy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Joys of Summer

Maybe next time he would just let Sergeant Troy shoot him. It would certainly be easier than living with another failure. How was it that the damn Rat Patrol kept doing this to him? Hans Dietrich tossed back another shot of whiskey. It wasn’t often that he drank. And it was next to never that he set out to get falling down drunk. Tonight was the exception. He poured another glass.

Once more he had captured the Rat Patrol, even doing it using one of Troy’s tactics - disguise. It had been a sweet moment, seeing the surprise on Troy’s handsome face. Dietrich groaned around another mouthful of the very bad liquor. It was some of the worst whiskey he had ever had, even in the neutral city of Spanish Harbor, but it would get him to oblivion quicker than beer. And it wasn’t as if the beer were any better.

How had things gone so wrong? He’d thought of everything – the radioman, the accent, even those silly hats the Rats wore. Tipping the bottle again, he managed to get most of the drink in the glass. He smiled, wondering if the bad whiskey would eventually scar the table.

Operation Diamond. That had been his undoing. He closed his eyes, damning his own greed and lack of luck. He had fallen for it, had been completely fooled by Troy and the major –

A chair scraped across the stone floor. Dietrich’s eyes snapped open to meet the intense gaze of his prime nemesis, Sergeant Sam Troy. Dietrich’s hand went to his gun, but somehow his thumb got caught on the holster flap, causing him to fumble with it for a minute. When it finally came up, Troy calmly reached over and took the gun away from him.

“It’s a neutral town, Captain. You’ll be in a lot of trouble if you shoot me.”

The statement struck him as the funniest thing he’d heard in days! Dietrich started laughing, hard. He could feel Troy regarding him with confusion. After a minute, he managed to get his amusement under control. Troy tilted his head slightly, regarding Dietrich with a slight smile. Dietrich thought of explaining that getting him into trouble seemed to be Troy’s specialty, but decided against it. 

“Sergeant Troy,.” He flinched at the slur in his voice. “What brings you to this quaint spot?”

Troy’s hand came up, rubbed along his mouth, as if trying to unsuccessfully hide a smile. “Looking for you.”

Dietrich wasn’t sure how much of the statement was true and how much alcohol inspired wish. “Looking for me? Dare I ask why? And how did you know to look here?”

Troy’s infuriating grin faded just a little, and Dietrich found himself rather sorry it had. He shoved that thought away, regaling it to the drunken-fantasy portion of his mind. The look Troy was giving him was unnerving, even though Dietrich couldn’t quite figure out what it meant. Dietrich couldn’t decide if his enemy were trying to figure out what to say or whether Dietrich would understand him if he did explain. 

Finally, Troy said, “Closest and safest place to tie one on. Just made sense that you’d be here.”

Dietrich had to think through “tie one on” but eventually guessed at the meaning. “And why would you surmise that I would want to “tie one on”?”

“Operation Diamond.”

He wasn’t sure if Troy’s tone was smug or if he was just trying to hide his amusement. Either way Dietrich thought he should get mad over it. For some reason though, he couldn’t seem to find the energy. Instead of a scathing reply, he shook his head. “Completely finessed.” He smiled, nearly laughing. “Though the idiots in command are still trying to decode....”

He stumbled to a stop, startled at what he had just given away. A quick glanced confirmed that Troy’s smile was wider than ever.

His head sank toward the table. “Sergeant, next time, just shoot me.”

A hand kneaded the back of his neck. “Nah, can’t do that. Who’d I have to drive crazy then?”

The touch was unexpected and wonderful. Dietrich sighed, letting the startling situation continue. Just as he was starting to relax under the soothing touch, Troy moved his hand, sliding it under Dietrich’s arm. “Come on, Captain.”

Reality reasserted itself, and he jerked back. “Where?”

Troy gave him that grin again, the one that had intrigued Dietrich for so many months. “Trust me, Dietrich. I’m going to make up for Operation Diamond.”

With just a little help, Dietrich made it to his feet. Just as he’d done after the cave-in, Dietrich put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. It was much easier to do without a gun in his hand. Troy’s arm went around his waist and Dietrich had to control his imagination. His dreams after the cave-in had been enough to deal with, had kept his sheets in ruins for weeks. Not wanting a repeat, he tried to move away a bit, only to be pulled tighter by as Troy grabbed his hand. Knowing he was in no condition to break free, Dietrich leaned in and accepted the support.

Lamplight. Dietrich had to think about that for a minute. A bed. That didn’t seem to bring any memories either. Troy. Dietrich sat up, and knew it was a mistake. The darkened room did a quick spin around him before settling down. Giving a low moan, he rubbed his forehead.

A soft chuckle sounded near him and the kerosene lamp was turned up enough to reveal the object of his concern sitting casually on the bed next to him. Troy closed the book he’d been reading then laid it next to the lamp on the finely-carved wooden table. Dietrich watched each move carefully, trying to put the puzzle together.

Finally, Troy took pity on him. “You were drunk. I figured it’d be better to get you off the street.”

A quick glanced to the high, open window confirmed that it was still dark. Dietrich nodded, more of the earlier evening coming back to him, along with a healthy dose of embarrassment. The sense of shame took a jump up as he realized that he was wearing only his shorts while Troy had only his shirt off. “And getting me off the street required taking my clothes?” he demanded.

“No,” Troy said slyly, “getting you comfortable did.”

Feeling like he was still missing something, Dietrich reluctantly accepted that maybe Troy really had just been trying to help. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Now, I must return –“

Strong, warm arms, sweet, hot mouth – and Dietrich couldn’t think; all he could do was moan softly. A thousand responses: fear, disbelief, confusion spiraled through Dietrich’s mind. He responded to the first one – he shoved Troy away. Troy had been kneeling and allowed himself to go back a few inches, breaking all contact, staring at Dietrich. Dietrich stared back, noting the infuriating, endearing smile that Troy was wearing, noting the sapphire-blue eyes that caught the lamplight. It was insanity to continue, madness to even consider - 

Dietrich lunged to his knees, grabbed Troy by the upper arms and hauled them together into a kiss that took his breath. Through their joined mouths, Dietrich thought Troy gave a chuckle. Troy’s tongue traced along his lips, even as his hands moved down Dietrich’s back. He jumped a bit as Troy’s hand skimmed under his shorts, rubbed hard down his ass. Opening his mouth, he tried to suck Troy’s tongue.

To his frustration, Troy eased away. “Easy there, Captain,” he purred. “We have all night.”

Taking a deep breath, Dietrich reached for the buttons on Troy’s pants. “How did you know?” He was torn between wanting to know and being afraid of finding out.

“When we took the radio station, the look you were giving me, let’s just say, I’ve seen it before.”

Ignoring the fact that he had given himself away so easily, Dietrich leaned forward, kissing Troy’s bare chest. Troy’s skin was salty, a little rough from the sun, though the hair was soft under Dietrich’s tongue. Dietrich moaned at the feel of solid muscle. Strong hands came up to card through his hair, fingers playing lightly along his ear. Troy’s calloused hands played down his back, once more rubbed along his ass, and he moaned again, leaning hard against Troy, thrusting his groin forward.

Once more Troy eased away. The smile this time was gentle, much like the one Troy had shown Dietrich when he’d been trapped, helpless under his wrecked vehicle. Despite being hurt and completely at Troy’s mercy, he had never considered that Troy would do him harm. Now, his mind was reeling with what he could do, what they could share. 

Troy moved, kissed down Dietrich’s shoulders, nipping at one nipple. Dietrich gasped at the sparks the small pain sent through his blood. For the next few minutes, he put any other thoughts and words on hold, giving himself to the heat that was too familiar from too many dreams.

Dietrich’s hands carded through Troy’s dark hair, subtly urging him along. True to his nature, though, Troy was not one to follow the lead. He once more pulled away, claimed Dietrich’s mouth again. If the first kiss had been demanding, this one was persuasive, enticing, drawing a response rather than ordering one. Troy’s tongue eased passed Dietrich’s open lips, slipped deep into his mouth. Dietrich moaned, pressing closer, rubbing his hands down Troy’s chest, lower to skim along the top of his pants. Troy’s response was to suck Dietrich’s tongue into his mouth, sending sparks along his nerves.

Dietrich fumbled for the buttons on Troy’s pants, breaking the kiss with a growl of frustration. “Really, Sergeant, you could have been a little better prepared.”

Troy bit his bottom lip, obviously to keep from laughing. “I wasn’t sure how drunk you were, Captain.” He stroked Dietrich’s hardening cock through the white shorts. “May not have been able to rise to the occasion.”

“Well,” Dietrich said with more patience than he felt, “since I am obviously up to the situation, perhaps you would like to dispense with those trousers.”

Shifting around, Troy lay back, started unbuttoning the khaki pants. “So, Captain, do you know anything about baseball?”

Dietrich had been so intrigued watching the heavy bulge just under Troy’s fingers that he didn’t quite catch the question. “Pardon?”

“Baseball,” Troy said, purposely easing the material aside with infuriatingly slow moves. “You like to pitch or catch?”

There was no mistaking the meaning in the question even with the little he knew of the American sport. Stroking his chin to gain a minute to think, Dietrich finally said, “Is there a reason I can’t do both?”

A laugh answered him. “I’d say that depends on how many games we play.”

Raising his ass, Troy slipped his pants down, his cock springing free. Dietrich took a sharp breath at the dark red cock, absently comparing the difference between them. Troy was not as long but his shaft was thick and heavy. Dietrich reached out, traced one finger down the length, thinking about Troy’s offer.

“For the moment then, I believe I prefer to catch,” Dietrich said.

A brief look of surprise filled Troy’s night-darkened eyes but he slipped quickly out of his pants and shorts, tossing them carelessly aside. Idly, Dietrich wondered if his own clothes had suffered a similar fate. He didn’t really care, all his attention going to the solid, muscled body in front of him. 

There was no denying how long he had lusted after Troy. Perhaps not from the first time he’d seen the man, for Dietrich had been too busy ducking that time, but certainly since their encounter with the slavers. When they had first made their escape his only thoughts had been on killing him, a ridiculous idea from the start. It was only as they’d sworn fealty to each other for the duration that he stopped seeing a target. Afterwards, when they were once more enemies, his dreams were dominated by the solid body that he had leaned against, the deep blue eyes, the calloused hands that had soothed the water over his face. Now, the object of his desire was lying willing in his bed and he was having a little trouble accepting it.

A single stroke of Troy’s hand down his chest brought him back to reality with a sharp surge of heat. He leaned down and claimed the full, soft lips. Troy’s arms came around him, and he found himself under Troy, Troy’s hands roaming over his body, igniting flames with each touch. Troy carded through the tight curls around his eager cock. Dietrich moaned, thrusting up. Troy answered the move, his hand curling tight around Dietrich’s shaft, pumping slowly.

Troy broke the kiss, leaning away far enough that Dietrich could see the lust glittering in his eyes. “First base,” Troy said.

Not completely sure of the meaning, but thinking it sounded promising, Dietrich asked, “And how does one proceed to the next… base?”

Troy’s smile was turning decidedly dangerous. “Gotta hug first for a bit before trying for second.”

Dietrich didn’t have a chance to ask, Troy shifted down, licked along Dietrich’s cock, tugging at the foreskin with his lips. It was sheer, unexpected willpower that kept Dietrich from screaming his pleasure as the wet tongue traced up his shaft. He clutched at Troy’s hair, begging him for more. Troy ignored his demands, continued to lick slowly, hand tightening around the base. It was heavenly torture. Dietrich closed his eyes, hands bunching in the sheet, feeling the warm touch turn into liquid heat that flooded his veins. 

Troy’s mouth slipped slowly down, completely engulfing him. Dietrich held completely still, afraid to move, afraid that he would wake and find it only another dream. The sucking increased and there was no force in the world that could stop him from thrusting into the willing mouth. His hands tightened as Troy moved faster. He felt Troy chuckle. The trickle of sound brought another moan from Dietrich and he started moving faster, sliding deep into Troy’s throat, fucking the willing mouth. The heat built, Dietrich’s breath coming in short gasp as the heat settled into his blood – and Troy moved away.

“Sergeant!”

“Easy, Captain,” Troy said, breathlessly. “Can’t have you finishing the game early.”

Dietrich took a deep breath, ashamed to admit that he had been very near coming. He took a deep breath, loosening his hands as Troy moved. “I see that this game is more… difficult than I imagined.”

“Well,” Troy admitted. “After a long winter, the first game can take it out of you.”

As he spoke, Troy’s hand started stroking again, sliding on the coat of saliva. This time Dietrich moved away, gathering Troy into his arms, and reversing their positions. Dietrich tongued one of Troy’s nipples, watching as it hardened, a soft sigh coming from the American. Troy’s hands moved down his back, the fingers brushing down the crevice of Dietrich’s ass. The move was easy, not fanning the flames but not letting them die out either. Taking one of the small nipples in his mouth, Dietrich sucked. Troy arched up, moaning.

Troy reached for Dietrich’s cock but Dietrich moved out of reach, taking Troy’s shaft instead. He glanced up, breath lost to the sheer wantonness on Troy’s face. Troy’s lip was caught between his teeth, his eyes narrowed to dark blue slits, hair in disarray on the pillow. The heat that Dietrich was fighting to contain flared again. He suddenly needed more, needed to taste and feel. He moved down and in one move, took Troy deep into his mouth.

“Damn,” Troy gasped.

It had been forever since he’d known the pleasure of feeling a hot, heavy cock in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, the slightly salty taste, the musky smell. Troy’s hands smoothed across his hair, stroked along his ear. Dietrich moaned, feeling the heat started up again, feeling the need light his nerves. He returned the heat to Troy, alternated between sucking and licking the flared head, rolling the foreskin down before returning to the head again. Troy held still for a while, but the lust soon took over, making him thrust up, hips jerking off the bed. Dietrich moved faster, taking the whole shaft into his mouth, moaning around it, hearing the sound echoed by Troy. His hand went to his own cock, stroking in rhythm to the pace his mouth was setting.

There was a sound of protest from Troy and Dietrich was almost shoved away. He gasped, jerked away from the ecstasy he was so close to. 

Troy was breathing hard, but he grinned at Dietrich. “I think you managed to steal second and third.”

With a strong effort Dietrich managed to loosen the grip he had around his own cock. Grabbing Troy, he lay full length on the smaller man and once more claimed Troy’s mouth. Troy thrust up, grinding his cock into Dietrich’s leg. Dietrich moaned, savoring the taste of Troy’s mouth, sucking on Troy’s tongue. When Troy shoved up again, Dietrich broke the kiss to stare down in the passion-dark eyes.

“Which base am I to run for next?” Dietrich licked across Troy’s lips.

“Home,” Troy said, sliding out from under Dietrich and standing. 

Dietrich took several deep breaths as he watched Troy move to the side table. Waking dreams now paled in comparison to reality as Dietrich allowed himself the pleasure of watching the other man. Troy was well-built, shorter than Dietrich, muscled and tanned, with wide shoulders and a narrow waist. White scars, more than Dietrich would have thought, stood out in stark effect against the dark skin. Dietrich frowned. 

Desire had burned away most of the remaining alcohol, and he suddenly realized what was about to happen, what he desperately wanted to happen. Troy turned around, a tin of Vaseline in this hand – and stopped. Across the cool, dark room the blue eyes met Dietrich’s. The American had seen the conflict that had finally materialized. 

Troy came over, sat down in front of Dietrich, not touching. “Rainout?” he asked quietly.

Dietrich hesitated, understanding the question but unsure what to do next. He looked down at the worn sheet, then out the window at the starlit night. Finally, he looked back up at Troy. Troy studied him for a moment, though Dietrich was not sure what he was looking for. He knew what he wanted, knew what all logic and good sense told him to ignore. Very slowly, the soft, crooked smile returned to Troy’s face, and the mischievous glint took over. 

This time it was Troy who grabbed Dietrich, rolling him to his back and rubbing hard against him, sliding his tongue deep into Dietrich’s mouth. The lust he had managed to control for a few minutes now came roaring back and Dietrich growled low in his throat, all thought of war and blood, of anything but lust vanished. He raked his hands down Troy’s back, gripped the tight, firm ass and thrust up against the strong body. With a gasp, Troy tore away, rolling gracefully to stand at the edge of the bed. 

“Let’s go for that home run, Captain.” 

Dietrich moved, but instead of coming to his hands and knees, he sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand out. Troy regarded him for second before handing him the tin. Scooping out a good bit of the slippery substance, with exaggerated casualness, Dietrich proceeded to spread it over Troy’s cock. The grease darkened the red cock, giving it a dangerous look that made Dietrich take a sharp breath. 

He looked up, was pleased to see Troy’s eyes shut as he let himself drift with the pleasure of Dietrich’s hands. “You seem to have the perfect equipment for this game, Sergeant.” One hand kept stroking the slick cock while his other rolled Troy’s full balls. “Heavy balls and a good stick.”

To his surprise Troy suddenly broke into laughter. “Bat! Not stick, Captain.”

Flushing a little over his mistake, Dietrich managed to still Troy’s amusement by running his hand up the flat stomach to pinch the hard nipples. Troy gasped, even though he was still chuckling. Leaning down, Troy once more took him in a sucking kiss. Dietrich handed him the tin, which he noted Troy left unopened on the bed. 

“Turn around,” Troy said huskily. “Let me show you how to hit a grand slam.”

He didn’t need any explanation for the remark, understanding the meaning if not the words. Dietrich came to his hands and knees, shoving back to the edge of the bed, desperate to feel Troy take him. The absolute need that was roaring through him didn’t really surprise Dietrich, not given the thoughts he’d had about Troy, not given his own lack of release. What did surprise him was the stunning desire to be fucked, to have Troy’s cock in his ass. It was not something he had allowed himself often.

A rough hand, trailed something slick down his back. Dietrich sighed, arching up, shoving back. A wet tongue trailed down his back, even as a single finger shoved into his body. Dietrich cried out, and Troy’s other hand tightened on his neck. 

“Okay?” Troy whispered, kissing along his shoulder.

“Yes,” Dietrich breathed. “Please… keep pitching.”

Dietrich felt Troy withdraw his finger, only to ease it back in. There was the touch of more grease, then two fingers. All the fires, all the dreams, all the nights with only his own hand for pleasure vanished into heated reality. “Yes,” Dietrich hissed, letting himself go with the cool light that was filling his nerves, glowing through his blood.

He pushed back again and suddenly Troy’s hand was moving, fingers twisting, slamming deep, tugging at the hard muscle from the inside. Dietrich arched back, moving his legs wider, needing more, needing to be filled. He reached for his own cock, pumping in time to Troy’s slow assault.

“Damn, Captain,” Troy moaned above him, through Dietrich wasn’t sure what the comment was in aid of.

“Please, Sergeant,” Dietrich pleaded. 

The fingers driving into him were removed, and without missing a single beat in their erotic rhythm, Troy sank his cock into Dietrich’s eager body. The air evaporated around him and for a minute Dietrich wasn’t sure he remembered how to breathe. Behind him Troy held still, the solid shaft deep in his body, the strong hands holding to Dietrich’s hips. The grip was just short of painful and Dietrich used it to distract his mind and body from the incredible feel of Troy’s cock, of being taken. To his continuing amusement, Troy seemed to understand, his hands running up Dietrich’s back, tightening for an instant on his shoulders.

“Wonderful,” Troy whispered. “Love this game.”

Dietrich’s answer was to ease forward, sliding the big cock across sensitive nerves. Troy’s hands went back to Dietrich’s hips. “Nice swing, Captain.”

Before he could reply, Troy started moving. Dietrich once more had to fight the urge to cry out in pleasure. It was pure joy, the warmth that seemed to slide like fine wine into his blood, the heat shimmering along his nerves, centering on his cock. He leaned forward, dropped his head down to the cool bed, gripping the sheets, changing the angle of Troy’s thrust. There was no stopping the cry this time, and it was echoed by Troy.

The moves came faster, Troy’s hands jerking Dietrich’s hips back as he drove deep and hard. Dietrich moaned, whimpering with need, with the fire that was starting to turn to ice. Over the soft, wet sound of flesh on flesh, he could hear Troy panting, gasping as he slammed into Dietrich. Dietrich smiled through the building flames. Sometimes reality was better than dreams. Troy pulled hard back, held and plunged hard back in, crying out. Dietrich shoved back to meet him.

He closed his eyes, giving himself to the flames, letting his senses narrow down to the hard flesh sliding deep into his body. Troy’s pounding became erratic, even more maddening in their unpredictability. Troy grabbed Dietrich’s swollen cock, driving as far as he could into Dietrich’s body - and the world exploded around Dietrich as if a grenade had gone off. He heard Troy cry out, felt the cock buried deep inside him spasm, felt the hand pump the seed from his own shaft. He was frozen, helpless, suspended between fire and ice. There was only the effort involved in breathing that kept him connected to the world. 

It seemed a long time before he gained the oxygen he craved. Troy leaned over him, body sweaty and hot, kisses falling along his neck. Dietrich collapsed forward, slipping free of the still-solid cock, falling into the wet spot he’d caused only moments before. Rolling away, he made room for Troy to collapse into the bed next to him. Dietrich was startled when Troy ran a hand down Dietrich’s stomach, patting his arm as he stared up at the ceiling, still breathing hard. They lay in surprisingly comfortable silence for a long minute.

“Grand slam,” Troy finally said, laughing.

Dietrich turned toward him, pushing up on one elbow. “That, I take it, is good?”

“The best.”

“As brief as always, Sergeant.”

Troy rolled his head to look at him, still smiling. “We went nine innings, Captain. I don’t think that’s brief.”

Dietrich shook his head at the joke, then sighed. He looked down into Troy’s dangerous blue eyes. It seemed like he should say something, explain… something. Troy’s expression turned almost sad for just an instant, and then Dietrich once more found himself on his back with Troy straddling his hips, kissing him thoroughly. Troy broke the kiss by rolling off the bed to his feet.

“You know, Captain, I wouldn’t feel too bad about Operation Diamond.”

Dietrich only gave him a sideways look of disbelief.

Troy started gathering his clothes. “Well, if your brass is still convinced it really is a code, I’d say you’re smarter than they are about it.”

It was true, and only too bad. Dietrich laughed shortly. “I suppose some good came of it. If this even were any indication, baseball is an interesting game.”

“Especially the way I play.” Leaning over, Troy kissed him again. 

Only partially dressed with pants and shoes, Troy started for the door. “Room’s good till morning.”

Dietrich watched him reach for the door, wondering if he would still believe any of it come morning. 

“Hey, Captain,” Troy asked cheerfully from the door, “you know anything about polo?”

Completely lost, Dietrich repeated, “Polo?”

“Yeah,” Troy’s expression was patently innocent. “I heard it involved hard riding and lots of sweating.”

Dietrich’s mouth dropped open, but he wasn’t slow. “It would be an honor to teach you the game, Sergeant.”

Troy gave him a wide grin. “I’ll count on it.” He closed the door behind him.

Dietrich lay back, staring up at the ceiling a minute before he started laughing, wondering what other games he might learn from, or teach, to the brash American.


End file.
